With the increasing use of mobile computing devices, data security has become an issue of primary importance. Various reports indicate that there are increasing numbers of malicious attacks on mobile computing devices, with the purposes of such attacks being to compromise the data residing on the mobile computing devices. For instance, malicious entities have been known to hack into mobile computing devices to steal private images and videos of the owners and/or users of the mobile computing devices. Common mobile computing devices offer limited security for the data that is captured by and that is stored on such mobile computing devices. For example, images and videos obtained by a user, via the user's computing device, are generally stored, unprotected on the non-volatile memory elements of the computing device.
Thus, there is a need for a computer program, a method, and a system that provides for secure capture, transmission, storage, and retrieval of data. In particular, there is a need for a computer program, method, and system that allows a computing devices to obtain data, but which restricts such obtained data from being compromised (e.g., hacked) in an accessible form. Additionally, there is a need to provide secure data transmission, such that if a data transmission is compromised, intercepted data cannot be recovered in an accessible form.